Kagome's Dream
by Ayamegusa
Summary: One night, Kagome has a dream...


The characters of Inuyasha (manga and anime) belong to Takahashi Rumiko

Kagome's Dream

* * *

><p>In Kagome's mind, it had started out as a normal day. She had spent three days concentrating only in school work, with her nose in her textbooks, desperately trying to memorise every mathematical equation her brain was able to handle. It was a struggle; however she just managed to pass her exam to not have to worry about it until the next time.<p>

Fiddling with her back pack, she thought it strange that Inuyasha was not there waiting for her at the well house, something which she found odd, because the hanyou always had this thing about being there on the appointed day she was due to return.

She didn't think too much about it, as she climbed down the vines to enter the Sengoku jidai, again finding it somewhat puzzling that he wasn't there to greet her with his usual expression of pretending not to care about anything.

"Where is he?" she suddenly began to wonder, finding her feet moving on their own towards the forest. Confused, she found herself in an area she had not seen before. It was the most impressive sight she had ever seen; Kagome was amazed at how she had ever managed to miss this spot. In front of her, there was a large pool of water so clear, that one would be able to see to the bottom. The trees and foliage that surrounded the pool were coloured so vividly, and so full of life, Kagome almost believed that she had walked into a dream. It was a truly beautiful scene.

And yet Kagome's eyes were not focusing on that particular image.

_Oh. My. Goodness… _thankfully she left that exclamation to herself, for what appeared in front of her, was something that took her breath away.

He was a wonderful, ethereal creature, his body lean, yet muscular, with the way he leapt out of the water with such power and grace, the young woman would have fainted if she had not turned her face away with a hot blush. She had never seen him like this before, fully nude instead of his fully red attire. It was a view she could see herself getting used to, very quickly.

"Inuyasha?" she smiled timidly, hoping that she wouldn't scare him into retreating into the forest.

The hanyou lazily looked over his shoulder, and to her amazement, smiled back.

"Hello, Kagome." There was something different about his smile, would she dare say, a bit sultry? "I'm sorry I didn't pick you up. I just thought with all your tests going on, I didn't want to disturb you." He stretched out his body, and the miko could see his muscles ripple with each movement when he shivered slightly from the cool breeze.

Kagome suppressed her own urges to shiver. "I-it's alright."

Inuyasha laughed, a low, deep laugh, "Is there anything wrong, Kagome? You can come closer, you know, that is, if you're not scared."

"I'm n-not scared," she stuttered. "Y-you're j-just… naked."

"Ah…" Inuyasha then leaned his body forward in such a way to make her finally whimper in defeat. "You don't mind?"

"No," she squeaked, blushing bright red once again. She hadn't realised how gorgeous he could be, with his flowing, snowy white hair framing his perfect muscled abdomen, and his muscled arms, and chiselled chest, and thighs that begged to be caressed, and…

"Kagome," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear, "for three days I've had this… ache that wouldn't go away. So I was hoping," and it was then he brushed his clawed fingertips up and down her back. "Would you give me a… you know, a few good long strokes to get the… motor running? Please…?"

Inuyasha left his question hanging, causing her to start giggling uncontrollably. They both knew what they wanted, who was she to deny such a request?

* * *

><p>The hanyou eyed his companion from where he was sitting, curious at her behaviour while she slept in her sleeping bag. It had been happening quite recently as of late, and he couldn't come up with any explanation as to why Kagome would unexpectedly burst out into a silly sort of laugh every now and then. It wasn't even really laughing, it was more of a… How would he describe it? A crazy giggle?<p>

Cautiously, he crept up closer to her, noticing a silly little grin and what looked like a trail of drool dribbling from her mouth. He gently wiped it away with the edge of his sleeve, having an idea of what she was dreaming about. It had to be food, he surmised. He went through the same thing whenever ramen was in front of him, not that he would show anyone.

Although, as he looked at her face more closely, he knew there was definitely something different about it. He watched her, unconsciously finding himself gulping when he saw her lips pursing and making little noises that made his heart pulsate rapidly. Whatever it was, it sure sounded like it was tasty from the way she described it.

Inuyasha had to know what this 'beefcake' was.

"So what is beefcake?" he asked innocently while they were having breakfast.

Needless to say, her reaction was not the response he was asking for, as he saw her spray out her food from her mouth.


End file.
